Fan:Digimon Cinematic Sagas
Digimon Cinematic Series is a collection of ideas for fanon live-action films created by CAJH. Most of the plot points will be based on real-life shows like Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers and Digimon Data Squad, one way or another. But the series also has ideas that never existed in real-life shows. Unlike in real-life shows, this series has most of digimons use their original Japanese names instead of the localized ones for two reasons. The first reason is to make more clear the connections between Digimons and things in reality or mythology they're based on. The second reason is that these films would be rated (like PEGI +12) as for older people than real-life shows. And unlike the most popular Digimon fan fictions, this one has been released only in Digimon Wiki. Planned films Right now name of only two film names have been announced. But the plan consists at least eight films: two sagas with both having four films. All are part of the same continuity, but each saga has different characters. DigiDestined Saga *''Digimon: First Adventure'' (full synopsis released January 12, 2015) *''Digimon: Network Battles'' (script is still is under development) Characters More character names will be revealed in time. DigiDestined *Troy Dawkins *Seamus Meitland *Miyuki Koharuno *Jake Thacher *Kevin Hackman *Edmund Hackman *Unrevealed member (will debut in Network Battles) Partner Digimon *Agumon (Troy's) *Gabumon (Seamus's) *Piyomon (Miyuki's) *Betamon (Jake's) *Tentomon (Kevin's) *Patamon (Edmund's) *Gomamon (will debut in Network Battles) *Armadimon (will debut in Network Battles) *Veemon (will debut in Network Battles) Allies Families *Audrey Hackman *Hidehiko Koharuno *Shiori Koharuno Law enforcement *FBI agent Richard Gardner Enemies *Devimon Others Monster Makers *Robert Hackman *Tsuyoshi Mishina (flashbacks only) Production "Production of this fan fiction started on December 2014. The idea of what of live-action film version of Digimon would look like has been on my mind for years. In my previous ideas few years ago, all Partner Digimon and the antagonists were my own creations. But forsake the idea and decided that the first of these would be better with Digimon species that were already familiar to the current Digimon fans." – CAJH First the plan consisted only four films. First one to tell about how the DigiDestined get their powers and how their partners Digivolve to their Champion forms. Also no Mega Digimon is going to appear until the third film. Then the plan was expanded to two sagas. Most elements of the first saga would are familiar from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Each saga has different characters, but they're linked to each other and are set into same reality. The project was named Digimon Cinematic Series instead of Digimon Cinematic Universe, because the project is not technically a shared universe. It just has more than one saga with each saga having mostly separate main characters. The series was decided to have an important role for smartphones and the backstory for the existence of the Digimon and the Digital World would be much more larger than in any real-life shows. Category:Fan fiction